Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Solar Flare's story (Plant-Ops version)
by ScOu
Summary: During the Plant-Ops series started. This story will tell you about Solar Flare's past from childhood to a major Plant Hero. The more sequels Plant-Ops has, the more updates this story will have because this story is an intercection of the Plant-0ps series/saga. I just realized that my cover images I made are too funny for me. I even put my official title cover of Plant-Ops.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Hi. This story will be an extra scenario for the whole Plant-Ops saga/series. The more sequels Plant-Ops has, the more chapters this story will have. So… enjoy what this adorable sunflower has to say in her story. If you want the non Plant-Ops version, it will be coming this week.

Chapter 1: The beginning

My name is **Sunny Sativum** A.K.A, the **Solar Flare**. I've been working with the LEAF agency for decades now even if I'm already retired. I already married the plant who I love known as **Pea Shooter** , raised my son **Leon Sativum Shooter** and always have been **Green Shadow's** best friend. How I became a Plant Hero, met **Pea** and saved the world and the universe? I'll tell you from Birth to Childhood to Teen-hood to now.

It was **November 2, 19873** which is also the day of the very first war between Humans and Zombies. The humans and their military were no match against them. So a group of **Pharmacists** created a gardening industry called **BOOM & DOOM **co to make super being plants as sentries to protect the living from the dead. A year later… the government shut down the industry due to heavy consuming of oxygen, after that… the zombies were able to prevail, ate thousands of brains and a lot of lives have been lost.

One day, a man who got fired from the **BOOM & DOOM **industry shared his ideas to an unapplied scientist named Professor Edgar Zomboss to make the sunflowers alive, day by day they've been upgrading the plants until one accident had been fatal. The two caused a chemical reaction to the plants and began to turn into living beings. He shook Zomboss'es hand and brings all of the living plants into his house. The day after that, he legally changed his name into **Dave Blazing** and made his own nickname **Crazy Dave**.

He had two living Sunflowers from the start. The second sunflower he bought was from a market down town at Greenville. The first one was a male sunflower and he named it **Hank Sativum** and the other one was a female and he named her **Elise**. One day… Crazy Dave left the two Sunflowers at his Zen Garden. The two of them were introducing themselves for a while and began to do so many activities together. A few years later, they began to fall in love with each other and Crazy Dave saw the whole thing. He cheered for his first two plants.

A decade has passed. The two Sunflowers were now married thanks to Crazy Dave, he gave them a family name called **Sativums**. As the weeks went on, Crazy Dave's new plants are now born and he's very first to create on his own without Zomboss was a pea plant. He was so happy that he made a companion fir that pea plant and named them **Harold** and **Clara** thus giving them a family name called **The Shooters**. A month later, Clara was giving birth at the Zen Garden, ever since then… Crazy Dave sent the **Shooters** away to a new place where plants can live free called Suburbia.

Another month has passed away. My mother to got pregnant as well. So Crazy Dave sent my parents to Suburbia. My parents were able to look the entire place and they saw other kinds of plants like themselves. After that, they spent so much time there. The next day… my mother was able to give birth to me at the Suburbia Medical Centre. My father was still thinking of a name while my mother was able to. They both agreed that my name will me **Sunny Sativum**.

 **Author** : For those people who are fans of the PvZ heroes. I will be publishing the "Non Plant-Ops edition" of the Solar Flare story. There, it will be the opposite. More chapters will be coming in every 24 hours and also, Plant-Ops 3 is coming out after the new publishing of the "Non Plant-Ops" version of the Solar Flare story and also after I finish Plant-Ops 2. Enjoy **:D** \- ScOu


	2. Chapter 2: School, or War?

Chapter 2: School, or War?

More years have passed already. **February 26, 1989** I was already an elementary student that time. I was still in Suburbia with my parents. Crazy Dave sent them a letter that they have now siblings and relatives that he made. I was so surprised as well. Crazy Dave creating a new kind of species for saving mankind against the dead, other than that I my family are starting to grow bigger now, after we read the letter he sent us, we paid a visit to see our new born relatives.

* * *

 **-The day after that-**

My parents transfer me to a school near our house called **Plants Academy** for my elementary days to be spent there. I took the school's entrance exam and I finished the test and placed it on the front desk of the classroom I was in. The principal showed my parents the results of the test I took and it is said that I passed only 50%. My parents congratulated me for barely passing the test, so we all went home and have dinner at 7:30 PM. We ate pure fertilizer that was given by our creator Crazy Dave, after we ate I told my mom about what I saw in school. I told her that there were five libraries inside; only two have a gumball dispenser.

"That's nice Sunny" she said, "Thanks mom. I hope I'll make good friends there." What I said. My mom and my dad left the table early before me, the reason behind that is chores duty, my parents told me to clean the dishes so that I will learn how to do things on my own. After I cleaned the dishes, I hear the doorbell rang. I went upstairs in their room and told them that there is someone at the door, so my dad went to the door to see who it is. It was the mailplant, my dad opened the door and received his mail.

He went back upstairs to the room and he showed us a worried look with an expression of fear. "What's wrong dear?" Mom asked, "It's this note, Elise. It says that Crazy Dave is sending me to join the war." Dad said. We felt like losing dad the moment he joins the war, mom told him to stay but dad refused to because we needed money. I began to frown just watch them arguing about the note, I couldn't stand it anymore to see them fight like this. So I signed my name on the note that dad had and showed them that I will be the one to join the war.

They were so shocked at me, I mean I'm still a kid though, and I just started elementary. They scolded me why I signed it. They began to cry about it. I told them the reason why I did this is because I don't want to lose one of my parents. "Sunny, What we're you thinking?! You are still young and you are going to join this war even if it costs your life?!" Mom asked, "Mom, Dad, please let me do this. I don't want to lose you two. " I said, "Well… Sunny… since you are willing to join the war, I'll tell Crazy Dave to open up a school for you, we will have to unregister you from **Plants Academy**." Dad said, "Thanks dad. When will I leave?" I asked, "Well… the note says that it will be tomorrow." Dad said. They were so sad that I'm doing this just to protect them from harm. Dad became a doctor and mom became an Arborist.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

It was 5:30 in the morning. My parents and I were at our front yard just waiting for Crazy Dave with his RV. Soon, he arrived near our front yard waiting for me across the street, I said goodbye to my parents and hugged them, as I did… they started crying as if they will really miss me. I walked straight to the RV and I saw Crazy Dave and another plant. Crazy Dave introduced the new plant to me, "Morning Sunny. I would like to introduce you to our new recruit, his name is **Repeater Shooter**." Crazy Dave said, "Hi **Repeater** , I'm Sunny, Sunny Sativum." I said, "Hello Sunny, nice to meet you." Repeater said. I got inside the RV and we were ready to head back to Greenville.

 **Author** : Hi guys. Thanks for reading this story, it till has about 300 more chapters left. This story will have new chapters every day. Please leave a review and a fav if you want to find out what happens next including the Plant-Ops saga.

 **Plant-Ops 3** is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: A New School

Chapter 3: **A New School**

Crazy Dave, **Repeater** have finally arrived at Greenville, we got out of Crazy Dave RV and got inside his house. He told **Repeater** to watch over me while he goes out to recruit more plants. While he left, I asked **Repeater** about his age. "How old am I?" Repeater questioned himself to me, "I'm 8 years old." Repeater answered, "8? I'm only 6." I said, "Guess we must be the first two who joined huh?" I asked, "I'd say that you are right. There's no one in this place except for Crazy Dave." Repeater said, "I heard that more zombies have been out growing through this place. If we have more plants like us, we will win" Repeater continued, "I hope so." I said.

A few hours later, Crazy Dave came back and has recruited more plants this time. He approached to me and Repeater and said to us that we are the youngest plants for this army. "What? Then these other plants are…" Repeater got interrupted, "Yes Repeater. These are Teenager plants and adult plants." Crazy Dave said. Later that night, he showed us our rooms upstairs, there are only 5 rooms, Repeater and I stayed with Crazy Dave for the night while the other new recruits slept in the other four. I asked Repeater why he joins this army, so he said…

 **Repeater** : Why I join the army? Well… I didn't want to join but the note that was sent by Crazy Dave was supposed to be for my younger brother and his twin sister. I refused to let them join, so I signed up for this. My brother, he's the same age as you but just one year ahead.

 **Sunny** : Must be rough for him if he joins. My dad was supposed to join here but I didn't want him to.

 **Repeater** : And you put your name on it.

 **Sunny** : Yeah. We should get some rest now, I'm getting sleepy here.

 **Repeater** : Night, Sunny.

* * *

 **-The next Day (5:20AM)-**

Crazy Dave rise up from his bed seeing us still asleep, he tried to wake us and everyone up and to be bought outside to his front yard. Repeater told me to follow him to the front yard and I did. We were all at the front yard to hear what Crazy Dave has to say. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Crazy Dave said, "I know all of you are teenagers and adults right now but we have two kids who signed up for this but because all of you didn't finish school yet, I opened up a new school right here and for Suburbia. I name it… **LEAF Academy**. There, it will be focused more on war strategy and Academics to." Crazy Dave continued.

We all cheered for our creator and went back to the house to eat breakfast. I sat next to Repeater while Crazy Dave is still cooking our meals. "Wow. LEAF Academy, could you believe that he actually made a new school for here and our home town?" Repeater asked, "I know right, will it be better for your brother and sister signs up for LEAF Academy?" I asked Repeater, he gave me a questionable look on me and saying that he wants his siblings to enrol there.

Crazy Dave just finished cooking the food and serves it to everyone. After the meal has been served, we thanked Crazy Dave. "Remember plants, after breakfast, meet me at LEAF Academy." Crazy Dave said, "Okay." Everyone said. We finished our meal and went inside to the school. We saw loads of mowers, books, an arcade with a snack bar, a gym, a battlefield and most of all… 300 classrooms. So uh… yeah, after a few days passed, class has started.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Author** : Tune in for more chapter in every 24 Hours. Same for the new Plans vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops series/saga sequels. Remember, this story is only an extra scenario of Plant-Ops and a story about **Solar Flare** herself.

This story is only a fan-fiction, for any disclaimer on this story to the actual game of PvZ Heroes made by POP CAP **EA**. As for the others who read this, you are strictly not allowed to copy the title of Plant-Ops and This story. –By:


	4. Chapter 4: High School

**Author** : The title "School or War?" from Chapter 2, the War there will happen on chapter 6. Enjoy :D - ScOu

Chapter 4: High School

Eight years have passed since that moment. **August 18, 1996** , It was the day of the moving up ceremony. Repeater, everyone else and I have now become high school students thanks to Crazy Dave. My parents were there to see me receive the certificate for passing elementary, so were the other parents of my classmates. After the ceremony, my parents and I went back to our home town Suburbia to eat in a fancy buffet. My dad reserved a table for three, we went to the table and parked our bags to get our food, we soon ate after getting what we wanted near the sushi section. "I'm so proud of you Sunny." Mom said, "Sunny… You did great. A **B+** doesn't matter to us at all. As long as you pass, that's what matters." said Dad, "Thank you guys. I promise that I will pass high school." I said. So we went home after the treat which Dad gave for me, the subtotal of the bill in that buffet was about 230$, good thing that my parents get paid really big, not only that… I'm already a millionaire.

* * *

 **-After Summer Vacation (November 1, 1986)-**

School has started already. I was assigned to section class **E3**. Repeater was in section **E4**. He told me that his siblings just transferred here recently. I was still inside **E3** with my new classmates just staying seated on our chairs waiting for our teacher to arrive at the first day. I looked to my right and I saw seven Potato mines, I looked to my left and I saw a lot of Jalapenos, I turned around to behind me and saw chompers, cabbage pults and a marigold. I guess that I'm the only sunflower in this section, even the Marigold feels bad too for being at the back seat. When the teacher finally came, that's when things get started for real.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Author** : For those people who are fans of the PvZ heroes. I will be publishing the "Non Plant-Ops edition" of the Solar Flare story. There, it will be the opposite. More chapters will be coming in every 24 hours and also, Plant-Ops 3 is coming out after the new publishing of the "Non Plant-Ops" version of the Solar Flare story and also after I finish Plant-Ops 2. Enjoy **:D** \- ScOu

Theres a new story I just made called Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The FOTM. Go check it out if you like. I promise you, this is not linked with Plant-Ops, for you to be sure, go check the cover image of the story as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Charming

Chapter 5: **Prince Charming**

More and more weeks have passed since that horrendous incident. It was already dismissal, I went out of the school to go back to Crazy Dave's house, What I did notice was that they're a lot of bullies there who keep on knocking me off and yet they're five of them just following me. I walked even faster but they just do the same, I was almost out of breath until I saw an Arcade through my right. I ran as fast as I can to get inside so that the bullies won't find me anymore.

I was able to get in, the bullies gave up searching for me. Instead, they just play with the games here. I was so relieved that I to want to play. So I bought 7 quarters in order to play, I had to choose one of those games available. I had a hard time picking that maybe I just want to play a random game. Then, one plant suggested me to play Tekken first, so I did. I played on my first try and I was able to win three campaign levels. I was going for the fourth but then somehow, a new challenger came, it was those bullies I met in school and who were also trying to find me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that flower who cries a lot in class." said the first bully, "I'm no cry baby! Sort of…" I said, "I see you've just started playing this game. Let's see if can beat all five of us." said the first bully, "I'll prove it to you." I said. So went on a one versus five handicap match, I chose the same character and the others pick their best ones, It was the first match that I have ever competed with and the first match that I also lost. They were able to beat me in the game, mocking me and teasing me… I began to cry that I just wanna give up everything. Then all of a sudden… a plant came to me, it was that same plant that suggested me to play this game earlier.

"Are you alright?" asked the mysterious plant, "Well… I can't win over these bullies in front of me." I said, "Bullies huh? Hey, you know what? Let's team up, so we can defeat those bullies." said the mysterious plant, "Okay, but I don't even know how to play this game." I said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you while you play." said the mysterious plant.

The bullies and us started their entire gameplay, a few minutes later… we finally shut down the bullies. The bullies have conceded and apologize to me for their wrong doings. After that, they all left me with the mysterious plant that just saved me back there. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked, as the mysterious plant starts to state his name to me, his cell phone rang, he unlocks his phone and sees the message **Go home now**. So he said to me "Hey, gotta go. We'll meet again someday." and leaves without looking back at me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

New chapter coming out in 24 hours or less. Check out my latest story new story called " **Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The FOTM** ".


	6. Chapter 6: PBI or Plant-Ops?

**Author** : Sorry it took about a month to fix this chapter, I had problems with my project for Plant-Ops 3. Moving on.

 **CHAPTER 6 : PBI OR PLANT-OPS?**

A few years later, I finished high school after I passed the LEAF academy's national exams. I was so grateful for having this moment with my family, the **Sativums**. A week after that, news has been spreading across the globe about Crazy Dave opening an organization called the Plantagon.

 **Crazy Dave** : ASDAEFEffaufaeuikf {Greetings plants, if you are listening to this, please note. I opened a new org, I call it… The Plantagon! In this org, there will be two groups, The PBI which is called the **Plnateral Bureau of Investigation** and the **Plant-Ops** , most special force of the Plantagon. You can sign up for any of the two but I have to tell you this, Plant-Ops as only a limit of four plants.

After he stated his announcement, the news ends. I told my dad online in LEAFbook about joining Plant-Ops because I want to be a special elite plant, my mother also agreed with my choice.

 **Hank** : Plant-Ops? Okay… if you are sure of what you are choosing among those two, then your mom and I will support you.

 **Solar Flare** : Thanks dad.

So I logged out. The date of the Plant-Ops exams is tomorrow. I studied hard all night, didn't sleep till morning.

THE NEXT DAY

I went to Plantagon and signed up for the test. The secretary showed me the test room, and I entered it. While entering I saw three other plants like me who are also taking the test. The timer had just started I had so much difficulty on the paper, a few hours later…

The timer stops, everyone including me submitted our papers with complete answers and solutions to the scanner.

 **Plant 1** : I can't wait for the results.

 **Plant 2** : Me too.

 **Solar Flare** : I hope I pass this, I always wanted to join this team.

The scanner showed us the results. Only three plants have passed, they all got 98.97 above. Only one failed, and I know it's me. 74.78 below (F), after everything I studied still goes to waste?! After I receive my paper, I frowned so deeply that I could just quit and give up. I contacted my dad by cell phone about the bad news.

 **Hank** : You failed huh? I'm so sorry to hear that, at least there's still plenty of room for the **PBI** , you don't even need to take an exam there. They only need your experience on the battle field.

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah… I guess that I'm not Plant-Ops material at all. The **PBI** is looking for more healer plants, I'll join that course in the **PBI**. Thanks dad.

 **Hank** : You're welcome Sunny.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author** : Sorry for not updating this last time, I had so much problems with my new story "Plants vs Zomnies Heroes: Plant-Ops 3" you can check that out if you want,

New chapter will be uploaded next week.


	7. Chapter 7: MEDIC!

**Chapter 7: MEDIC!**

)Heading to **Crazy** **Dave's** house, I signed up for **PBI** in his lobby, seeing other plants like me signing up.

My parents left me with **Crazy Dave** for my first day of the job.)

 **Crazy Dave** : Attention plants.

(We all assembled at his front yard guarded by spike-weeds and missile-toes.)

 **Crazy Dave** : Today... is the time of your life for battle, zombies "will" come at us!

We, are, humanity's last line of defense, if we fail... we will all be extinct, plants and

humans.

(I stood up there with my comrades, they were all pea plants of course. I was their medic

that time, every squad has one medic or sunflower. As **Crazy Dave's** speech ended, the zombies have arrived!

It was my first time to ever see a zombie!)

 **Crazy Dave** : They're here. Everyone, defend!

(So, yeah. We took out as many zombies as we can but at the cost of my comrades death, along with

the others. In the end of the battle, **Crazy Dave** and I are the only ones left.)

 **TO BE UPDATED**

I'm really sorry for the delays this year. I have been doing a secret project for youtube called "Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The FOTM". If you are reading this, check it out your self in the official youtube website, since doesn't allow mentioning links to other sites due to copyright and plagiarism.


End file.
